pzm_fanfaktyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Tego już za wiele!
Tego już za wiele! – fanowski odcinek Pingwinów z Madagaskaru ''autorstwa [[Użytkownik:Marta the Writer| NACIŚNIĘCIE TEGO PRZYCISKU GROZI ŚMIERCIĄ LUB KALECTWEM'' ,Użytkownik:Księżniczka Kiara, Hussarya33 (Przed wciśnięciem tego linku skonsultuj się z jakimś specjalistą od chorób umysłowych) i Szenzii Call me maybe? . Opis Pewnego deszczowego dnia, kiedy to Szenzii i jej chłoptaś są w domu sam na sam, zbiera się pora wyznań. Dziewczyna wyjawia mu, że chciałaby w końcu ''założyć z nim rodzinę. Początkowo robi oczy tak wielkie, że jakby wychodzą mu zza okularów, jednak perspektywa ''posiadania godnego potomka, tudzież dziedzica tej kamieniczki na Placu Czerwonym i mieszkania na Wilczej Skale i na dodatek na swoje podobieństwo ''kusi go niezmiernie. Tak więc nadchodzi koniec zimy (tzw. ruja) i czekanie na bezdechu, ''co z tego wyjdzie. ''Tymczasem tu już sierpień, a tu nic. Alice zauważa, że para jest smutna, dlatego zanosi ich do psiego psychologa weterynarza, który już od kilku miesięcy dziwi się, że ''duże wilczki nie zrobiły jeszcze małych wilczków. Weterynarz z bólem serca analizuje sytuację wilka rosyjskiego (drugi żyjący na świecie) i wilczycy polarnej. Po powrocie do nory ten drugi na świecie żyjący wilk rosyjski udaje się od razu na górę i zamyka w sypialni alienując się od reszty, chlipiąc w poduszkę z barankiem Shawnem. Szenzii wchodzi z nietęgą miną obserwując pingwiny, lemury, Marlenę, Szareda, Mayę i telefon, z którego szpieguje ich matka. -''I?... - Pyta Szared, chociaż wie, że to pytanie jest nie na miejscu. Okazuje się, że nastąpiły pewne ''komplikacje ''(na dźwięk tego słowa słychać jeszcze donośniejszy jazgot) i miot jest aktualnie ''niemożliwy. ''Jej matka na chama wyjeżdża z tekstem przeciw in-vitro, na co jej syn reaguje po mistrzowsku: naciska czerwoną słuchawkę. Wilczyca bez słowa bierze sobie Pepsi z lodówki, siada na krześle w jadalni, naprzeciw pozostałych (gapiących się na nią) i udaje, że nie słyszy tego jęku. Kiedy Kowalski otwiera dziób, aby coś powiedzieć, uzyskuje natychmiastową odpowiedź: „''Domyśl się." Później, jak gdyby nigdy nic, bo (zapamiętaj) Szenzii zawsze jest ponad to, idzie na górę i każe otworzyć drzwi, ale odpowiada jej typowy równoważnik zdania: „''Nie.". Później słychać już tylko przekleństwa po angielsku, rosyjsku i niemiecku (ale najwięcej po rosyjsku) i wilczyca, dalej ponad to, schodzi i wypija kolejną Pepsi. Wszyscy siedzą w milczeniu (Pepsi się kończy - Och, nie!) i nasłuchują lamentu brukanego łaciną, aż w końcu ucicha. Z chwilą ciszy Szenzii rosną coraz większe oczy, aż w końcu lecą z nich, tak beztrosko i cicho, błyszczące łezki. Maya podchodzi i ją przytula. Wkrótce wszyscy się tulą (jęki dalej są cicho) i byłaby to idealna słit focia z rąsi gdyby nie fakt, że jednak nie wypada w takiej sytuacji. Nagle słychać trzask, łacinę i dźwięk walenia się krzyżem na łóżko. Wydaje się, że wszyscy zgromadzeni w jadalni porozumiewają się jak Lissa i Rose z ''Akademii Wampirów ''- mową niewerbalną. W głośnikach zoo rozbrzmiewa jakiś trudny do określenia gatunek muzyczny i dziwna, jakby ptasia, mowa, jeżeli nie śpiew. Okazuje się, że ktoś puścił Czesława Mozila, na co Siergiej znów zaczyna jęczeć, ale to już zrozumiałe. Szenzii wyciąga swojego boskiego, białego SAMSUNGA GALAXY S III i wchodzi na Twarzoksiążkę. Tam, na głównej: ''Siedzę na fejsie. '' 'Komentarze:' ''-Ja też. ''-Ja też. Łapka w górę.'' ''-A ja nie. '' ''-G*wno mnie to obchodzi. '' ''-Sam jesteś g*wno. '' ''-Spierd****j.'' Uśmiecha się przez łzy (nikt nie rozumie, co w tym śmiesznego), w najnowszym poście pisze: „." ''i w ciągu minuty ma już dwieście lajków. Chowa telefon. W końcu mówi, co powiedział lekarz, ale mówi to tak cicho (chyba wiadomo, czemu), że znów musieli się przytulić, żeby ją usłyszeć. Kończy się na tym, że wszyscy płaczą. Po krótkiej chwili idą na górę - drzwi, i okno, sypialni są otwarte. Wszyscy wybiegają go szukać, jednak nie ma go na terenie zoo. Następna scena przenosi nas do Greensquare Tavern, gdzie Siergiej z głupią miną pości od alkoholu i zamawia piwo No co? „Piwo to nie alkohol." - Ferdynand Kiepski. . Kiedy tak żłopie kufel po kuflu dosiada się ten gnój Volodimir, w różowej obróżce - no bo dalej pod władzą Gladys - (Patrz odcinek: „Mafia") i zaczyna się rozmowa w języku rosyjskim Nie lękaj się, rodaku! Masz tam, na ekranie, maczkiem napisy po angielsku!. Siergiej zaczyna mu szlochać w ramię i odstąpił od postu ''dając skusić się na wódeczkę. ''Kiedy najwięksi wrogowie tylą się i pocieszają wpadają dwa amstafy i dwa jorki i w takich słodziutkich kombinezonkach z zielonymi naszyweczkami A Wikipedia mówi, że Obóz Narodowo-Radykalny został rozwiązany w 1934... na tycich piersiach. Podchodzą do stolika emigrantów i od razu rozpoznają Volodimira, który ma zaszczyt bycia ściganym przez Polaków. Kiedy ten tłumaczy, że nie może z nimi pójść, bo opłakują z kolegą fakt, że nie może mieć dzieci, jork odzywa się bardzo niskim głosem i oboje zostają pogryzieni przez amstafy. Kiedy zażenowani swoją bezowocną próbą odnalezienia Siergieja bohaterowie siedzą z nową gorzałką Pepsi w jadalni ten, cały porysowany w logach Obozu Narodowo - Radykalnego, powraca. Szart, za pośrednictwem telefonu, na chama jedzie z wrzaskiem, że na pewno był w burdelu, a jej syn każe się jej zamknąć i znów wyłącza telefon. Ten opowiada, że zaatakowały go (twierdzi, że był sam) ''dzicy Polacy dzikie jorki z dzidami. ''Nikt nie wie, co na to odpowiedzieć. Kolejna scena pokazuje, że Maya i Szenzii śledzą Siergieja, który wsiada do auta z jakąś ''plastik - fantastik ''na kształt Pameli Anderson. Są w kinie na jakimś dziwnym filmie z jakimś Cześkiem z Ameryki i Somersby'm. Kiedy przyglądają im się bliżej odkrywają, że owa plastikowa piękność jest facetem... i do tego transseksualistą, a nie! Bo gejem - można odetchnąć (powiedzmy). Dziewczyna nie może uwierzyć, że mogło spotkać ją takie upokorzenie. Nie stosując taktyki rodem z ''Dlaczego ja? ''(konfrontacja kobiety z mężczyzną po powrocie) robi mu awanturę,zostawiając potencjalnego kochanka samego na filmie. Kłócą się w ogrodzie (tłuszcze gapią i nasłuchują przez okno). Całe zajście kończy się epicko - macha na nią łapą i, najprawdopodobniej, idzie spać do siostry do Hoboken. Następnego dnia zła passa Rosjanina nie kończy się - przyjeżdża matka jego dziewczyny. Szenzii, Maya i Szared zastają niby częsty, ale intrygujący zarazem widok: Szart siedząc na chłopaku córki (po minie Szareda widać, że cofnął się do wieku lat 12 i ma chyba jakieś skojarzenia) i wymyśla mu od wszystkiego najgorszego. Szenzii z pomocą brata odciąga od chłopaka matkę. Okazuje się, że ten na nią napadł. Szenzii w sumie się dziwi (od kilkunastu lat w końcu odgraża się, że kiedyś ją otruje), jednak sam się przyznaje, że znów powrócił do ''tamtego świata. Kiedy Szart znów chce go zabić - Szenzii jest pierwsza - daje mu w pysk tak mocno, że jego okulary roztrzaskują się o glebę. Zostaje zwyzywany od palantów i dupków. Ten chce ją przebłagać, że to tylko w stresie, ale pojawia się wątek z gejem. Wybucha kłótnia (znowu?), więc osoby postronne postanawiają udać się do domu. Zapada noc. Domownicy śpią. Scena znów skupia się na kłótni. Półślepy wilk w końcu klęka przed konkubiną i zaczyna się kajać. Atmosfera zmienia się. Pora szczerych wyznań. Po trudnej rozmowie wilczyca stwierdza, że już ją to przerasta, i że nawet jeżeli dalej go kocha musi się wyprowadzić. Oboje zalewają się łzami. Zaczynają się całować przez te łzy i następna scena jest już właściwie wyjaśnieniem, dlaczego to jest (odkąd ja tworzę odcinki) serial +12. Otóż interakcję, która zachodzi w tej scenie można określić za pomocą gry The Sims 3: „obściskuj się na łóżku" Co się gapisz? Jak dorośniesz będziesz robił/a tak samo. (lekka różnica, niż postaraj się o dziecko - zresztą w jego przypadku byłaby to złośliwość gracza) . Niestety, podczas tej chwili rozkoszy i tak rozmawiają o rozstaniu i wyprowadzce chłopaka. Kiedy ten pyta, czy zamierza się z kimś związać, ta odpowiada, że zapewne z kimś, kto mógłby jej dać dziecko Co za wyrachowanie. . On odpowiada, że najprawdopodobniej wyjedzie do Rosji albo wróci na Wilczą Skałę. Kolejna scena przenosi nas pod dom, gdzie Siergiej wynosi wielki kufer ze swoimi rzeczami. Mimo iż nikt nie dziwi się Szenzii, nikt również nie rozumie, dlaczego oboje mają tak cierpieć (przecież ona jednego dnia bez niego nie przeżyje - żaden kalkulator nie zastąpi prawdziwego matematyka). Najbardziej poszkodowana czuje się Szart, które nie może się pogodzić, że jej córka nie pozwoliła zwyzywać jej niedoszłego zięcia od męskich dz*wek itd., itp. Na pożegnanie następuje seria już przyjacielskich mega namiętnych pocałunków. Obok tłuszczy można dostrzec Volodimira i tych ONR-owców, którzy chlipią cicho. Za Valdkiem stoi jakiś jego mafioso, który zwierza mu się, że Siergiej całkiem dobrze całuje i jednak głupio, że się rozstają (jeżeli się, chłopino nie domyślił - to właśnie ten ów gej). Wszyscy chlipią z Szaredem, który zostaje przez ów geja zapytany, czy jest singlem - ten odpycha go i mówi do swojej dziewczyny, że nigdy nie lubił geometrii. '' Odcinek kończy się na ''wsiądnięciu ''Siergieja do autobusu i odjeździe ku zachodzącemu słońcu. Cytaty *(rozmowa tyczyła się po rosyjsku, ale oto tłumaczenie) '''Siergiej': No i to dziecko... Volodimir: Wsiadłeś znowu po pijaku do auta i je zabiłeś? S''': Nie... tego dziecka nie ma.... '''V: To po pijaku robiłeś to dziecko i rozwaliłeś auto? S''': NIE! '''V: '''To zabiłeś tę swoją laskę, jak była w ciąży, po pijaku! '''S: NIE! V': No to kogo Ty w końcu zabiłeś? *'Jork #1: '''Co TY tu znowu robisz?! '''Volodimir: Opłakujemy się z kolegą, bo nie może mieć dzieci. Jork #2: 'P*dały... '''Volodimir: '''Mówi się ''homoseksualista... *'Szart: '''I co?! W b*rdelu był?! '''Szared: '''Zamknij się, matka! *'Szenzii: Ale co Ty z tym gejem robiłeś?! 'Siergiej: '''A... staremu znajomemu przysługę wisiałem... *'Mafioso: 'Mój chłopak i ja lubimy trójkąty... '''Szared: '''Wybacz, nigdy nie lubiłem geometrii... Soundrack *[http://youtu.be/uuZE_IRwLNI Justin Timberlake - ''Mirrors] *[http://youtu.be/vx2u5uUu3DE Bon Jovi - It's my life] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Z5MkaDQFME Bracia - Za szkłem] *[https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Ejga4kJUts The Cranberries - Zombie] (jako muzyka w radiu) Przypisy Kategoria:SugarLevine Kategoria:Fanowskie odcinki